cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Castylfrae
Summary The Castylsfrae, or Free Castles are a confederation of free towns and fortresses in northern Pintara. There are no nobles in the Castylsfrae. The citizens are passionately anti-aristocratic, and democratic to a fault, sharing a Compact of the Free: one of the few documents on Cetemar confirming the liberty of an individual. The Free Castles are a vast, open land, with opportunity for merchant and adventurer alike. They are always in need of sharp minds and sharper swords, for the Castylsfrae are under constant threat of invasion. History According to legend the Free Castles were once a collection of wayward tribes of Men, driven from the ancient northern oceans. Slowly the Men coalesced in power, and became a threat to the Elves and their forests. After several inconclusive wars, the Elves could not drive the Men off. The Five Lords They instead resorted to subterfuge, using magic to build an aristocracy and crown The Five Lords of Men. The Lords (all half-elves) were able to hold power, and outlive rivals. Using this puppet government, the Elves held mankind at bay. After centuries, the Free Castle lands were a fragmented ruin of petty fiefdoms, with the descendents of the Five Lords still holding overall power. The Dark Retreat The greater calamities of Cetemar began to influence the Free Castle lands. Orkik invaders established themselves in the west. In the east, a vast trade network between dwarves and men was destroyed (to be reborn as the Fell-Forje). And in the south, the Elves began to disintegrate under war and fire. Free Castle lands were thrown into poverty and chaos. All trade ended, while orks marauded from the west, and dwarven refugees streamed in from the east. The Five Lords, instead of rising to leadership, cowered behind castle walls as Castylfrae lands were overrun and the peasants slaughtered. Compounding their cowardice, the Lords imposed heavy taxation to raise armies of mercenaries--of whom many took additional levies from the people. The Levy of the Last Man The Five Lords finally turned all the kingdoms against them, when they enacted a huge levy. From every family in the land, a man was pressed to serve in the Armies of the Five. The wealthiest among the kingdoms could avoid this burden by providing a man's weight in meat, a suit of armor, or a boot of coin. For the vast majority this levy, in the height of harvest season, was backbreaking--intolerable. Men from all ranks and classes coalesced into a rebellion, built on a promise: that all were equal under the gods. Not name, nor rank, nor fame, nor wealth made one man's life more valuable than another. Poorly armed, the revolutionaries suffered defeat after defeat for two years. But their victory was to stay on the field of battle, constantly harassing what remained of the rulership of the Five Lords. All roads were contested. Commerce died off. Villages emptied; and no one farmed. The Lords were reduced to selling treasure for imported grain; conducting all communication by bird and boat. The Forge of the Free: Forja Frae The tipping point came when the rebellion made allies of the dwarven refugees in their midst. They promised the dwarves southern mountains as their forge with lands all the way to the coast, as their hearth land. They could rule however they wished, but must provide the rebellion and its descendents the best arms and tools their dwarven hands could make. The dwarves took the bargain, and upon settling in the mountains, in two years were forging superior arms for the Free Men. The Uncrowning Battle after battle was won by the rebellion until, at last, the five Lords remained in their five castles. Three Lords took flight into the hinterlands, but were captured by the Voermen. One Lord was taken by subterfuge, when his guards were bribed. The last Lord held out in a far northern castle (now called Frae Morthe), protected by a large band of Hvalmorder orks. This battle was the bloodiest, with no quarter given. The castle eventually was razed. And the Last Lord, with his brothers were bound together, gagged, and brought before the people. No threat or plea would be heard. According to legend, each Lord's head was shaved. Then his crown was stitched to his scalp with metal thread. All Five Lords were arranged in a line (or circle depending on the legend) and beheaded simultaneously by axe. Their still-crowned heads were taken by monks to be buried in secret across the (now) Free Castle lands. Their bodies and belongings were unceremoniously thrown into a heap and burned. Now prayers were said over the Five Lords' bodies. And there are no graves. The revolutionaries went to great lengths to execute any heirs to the "lost crowns." To this day, one risks death or castration by claiming royal blood. Free Peoples Under One Compact After so much slaughter, the free peoples took great care to create a new system of governance. Over a period of three years, the monks, scribes, leaders and rhetoricians formed a magical Compact, the Law, which set forth a promise of personal liberty within a society that could still rise to its own defense. Copies were read by (or to) every person in the land, requiring a mark of assent. The Compact passed--and the document still holds over 100,000 tiny marks and signatures (magically gathered from every mark made on the copied documents). Governance The Castylfrae system is awkward, sometimes inefficient, but has stood for more than 200 years. The confederation holds power and responsibility over the roads, coin, military, and external trade. All residents of the Free Castles pay a shared tax of money or labor to the greater confederation every five years, called the "Four and One." Local regions, towns, and castles can govern in any way they wish, provided they do not impinge on confederation powers, or the Rights of the Free. Although human-centric, the Castysfrae respect the rights of all Named peoples (i.e., those that can state a name: orkik, men, fey, etc.). Rights of the Free * All Who Tread Castle Lands Are Free even non-citizen slaves are considered free in Castle Lands in perpetuity. Exceptions: below age of majority; under legal contract; military service. * Let All Speak and Worship as They See Fit. of speech and religion; contested in some more religious Castles * That Which is Taken Must be Repaid. legal owner must be repaid if a good is expropriated from him--exception: slaves * Let All Travel Free by Road and River. and bridges may tax and toll * All Subjects May Vote the Law. subject has resided in Castle lands for 6 years; or has proof of birth may vote * Let All Laws Bind All. laws, Internal or External, must be applied equally; they may differ from state to state * Let All Receive Justice. Castle lands form juries; others use judges; the military uses rank as judge * Justice May Not Break the Accused or Condemned. and maiming are illegal. Consequences match the crime * Death May be Meted With Death Conspiracy to Murder, and Treason are capital offenses * Let all Men bear an Ax; Let all Women bear a Knife. Both sexes may carry an ax and small blade, outside of another's dwelling, village, town, or castle. These locations may choose different laws... "i.e. no weapons in the inn" * Let all Rights not Held by Castle or Confederation Be Returned to Men not enumerated by laws extant, are the subjects' Laws External, or Confederation Laws, or Castylfrae Laws The Laws External incorporate, but do not supersede the Rights of the Free. This system of law does supersede Laws Internal, or Castle/state law. These laws cover the interaction between the seven recognized Castle Lands, as well as the interaction between the Castle Lands and the Eighth Land, the diarchy of Frae Forje and its Hearth Lands. The Laws External require every resident and subject to serve the Confederation on the "4 and 1." Every five years, each person must perform service to the state. This may include serving in the militia, road and castle repair, portage, farming or craft. If a farmer, the service shall not coincide with harvest time. By dispensation from the state or confederation, an individual may pay their way out of service. Commonly called "given the boot," (in reference to an ancient form of taxation: one boot of coin) the practice is frowned upon. It brings shame upon the individual and his kin. Exceptional cases have occurred when a whole village or town takes up a collection for an injured subject or someone caring for the sick. Government officials also follow a concept of "4 and 1." They may serve only for four years, spending the fifth out of government. This has reduced institutional corruption, for even the most corrupt official must step down every four years. The Governor (colloquially "the Man") The Governor is the elected leader of the Free Castles. He or she may serve a term of only 10 years. Spouses or next of kin may not serve. The Governor is elected by a simple ballot. The leaders of the Free Castles states vote on candidates. Any subject may be nominated. No subject may be Governor and Doge at the same time. The Governor carries the Compact of the Free at all times, must enforce the Laws External, and may assign judges, generals, and tax collectors their positions. The Governor is head of the Free Castles Arms, both land and sea. The Doges (the Dogs, the Hounds) The Doges are a universal term for the leaders of the Free Castle states. There are presently seven Doges, with a Witness from the Free Forge and Hearth Lands diarchy. The Doges are elected by different terms and means; and have varying levels of power within their lands. The (En)Trusted (the Ticks, the Marks) The Trusted are government officials, who carry Marks or Papers of State. These officials may function as taxmen, judges, police, or combinations thereof. Often called "Ticks" by the common people, the Trusted, may be tolerated or despised. These officials have been known to use their power to earn bribes, or skim tax collections. The Trusted vary in power, depending upon rank. Those who serve the greater Castylsfrae Confederacy have a magical mark that may only be removed by word of the Governor. Lesser officials bear Papers of State, that mark their authority within a Castle region. (Forgery of these marks and papers has been considered treason--even thieves of the Free Castles avoid their use). Laws Internal, Castle Law The Laws Internal cover a pantheon of seven different legal systems found in the Castylsfrae Confederacy. Each Castle maintains its own traditions of law, superseded only by The Rights of the Free, and Laws External. Marriage, divorce and inheritance can be quite different. In one Castle, the eldest male keeps property. In others, it may be either sex, or divided equally among children. In still others, most of the property may be returned to the state. Legal systems may include juries of varying sizes, judges, or combinations thereof. Some castles allow clerical orders to enforce laws within their faiths. Law of Forge and Hearth, Dwarf Law The Frae Forje and Hearth Lands is a dwarven nation, a dependency of the Castylsfrae Confederacy. Of the eight members, only the dwarves may retain patents of nobility, and can maintain a diarchy. Their forge oaths (laws) overrule much of the Rights of the Free. Those of dwarven blood (to a quarter) may not leave the hearth or forge without release, and are subject to its laws. Open worship is restricted to dwarven gods. Although dwarves use a judiciary, final rule comes from the kings. Although rarely meted out, dwarven justice is severe (theft may result in maiming). Because they have not fully subscribed to the Rights of the Free, the dwarves may not vote for the Governor. They may only advise on external matters. And the dwarves must keep roads and rivers open to travel. Dwarves of the Forge and Hearth are not subject to the "Four and One." However, they labor in a critical industry, forging arms for the Confederacy. From Dependency to Full Membership; the Question of the Dwarves The diarchy is under some strain, with much of the Hearth Lands eager to fully join the Free Castles. Nearly half of its residents are not of dwarven blood. Even some of the dwarves of the Forge are beginning to lean towards full membership. Currently, they can only supply their goods to the Free Castles; and have no vote on external trade matters. A small minority of both Hearth and Forge are diehards, who want to become a completely independent state. Currently the two kings of Hearth and Forge are loathe to give up their power. Warfare The Free Castles maintain a standing army who rotate in every year. The core cadre number less than 1,000. The Free Castles are said to have stocked 10,000 kits of mixed armor, from hide to chain. Free Castle warriors are primarily infantry pike men (preferring halberds and crow hammers). For every 10 units of pike men is a unit of shock troops: armored, battle ax wielding veterans. They also have mixed archer auxiliaries, siege engineers and light horse. They have up to 1,000 irregulars, composed of war mages, rangers, and clerics. In addition to the standing Free Castles army, there is the horde of the forge: 500 fully armored dwarves. Greater numbers may be called up (but it limits production of arms, gear, and coin). There is a naval cadre of 500 men. The standing navy is small, divided between three seas. In the Frae Mer, most ships are heavy, rowed transports. The western navy consists of smaller, faster sailing vessels (designed to interdict slavers and raiders). The eastern navy, stationed at the Frae Scriptae castle, is the smallest. They serve primarily to guard merchant convoys. The navy can drum in enough crew (and boats) to expand to 10,000 crew and marines. However this call-up has not been attempted in years. The Free Castles Arms remain primarily a land-based force, with land-based foes. However, as the Pintari Mages expand in the south, greater conflict by land and sea is inevitable. Immigrants to the Free Castles may become subjects more quickly if they choose to serve "4 and 1" in military service. Outsiders who chose civilian life must live in the Castles for 10 years--twice as long. Customs All Free Castle men bear an ax in public. An ax is a symbol of willingness to fight, and also to serve in some useful capacity (it is also a reference to their dwarven allies and their ancestors: untrained peasantry who used axe and pike to overthrow the kings). It may be as simple as a small hatchet, adorned or not. But the ax must still cut. Free Castle women tend to be more demure. Some will bear a small hatchet. Most hide a knife or dagger on their person. Ostentatious display of wealth is avoided. Even governors and persons of high rank will wear plain clothing and boots under robes of office. References to nobility or rank are considered in poor taste. Visiting nobles are wise to "sash their coats," to put a band of linen across a coat of arms. Free Castle subjects may have servants, but they are under contract. Maltreatment of a servant in public is considered boorish. Swords are considered a mark of nobility; and are frowned upon in public. Their necessity is acknowledged on the battlefield. No person of the Free Castles wears jewelry above the neck ("the Kings' crowned heads were cut"). Some refuse to wear necklaces as well. Men and women let their hair grow long ("for the Kings' heads were shorn"). Men may be bearded or clean-shaven. The number "5" is considered unlucky. In daily usage, a subject will use "4 and 1" instead. Waving with the full hand is considered offensive (something akin to "damn your ancestors" or "hail the Five Kings"). Handshakes are avoided. A gesture of good faith or friendship is bowing, or to place one's fist over the heart, or to rap the shoulder of a compatriot. Despite a pledge of honoring the rights of all Named Men, peoples of the Free Castles are deeply distrustful of elves, half-elves, and orks. Although this is not proven, legends state the Five Kings were of elvish descent. The Free Castles have been constantly at war with orks on two fronts. Anyone appearing too pale or lean, or showing points in the ears may expect less than respectful treatment. Anyone looking like an ork, may very well expect a fight, followed by jailing. Free Castle men are quite fond of dwarves, often mistaking gnomish and haefling for the former. A free beer and a lot of questions about repairing metal items can be expected. Free Castle men accept all other men of any color or creed. They are deeply fearful of tattooing (Pintari mages). They also make assumptions by skin or eye shape. Dark-skinned men with round eyes are thought to be of the coasts, more intelligent, cultured, more civilized. Lighter skinned folk, especially those with slanted eyes, are presumed to be from the inlands: more rough, less educated, but fiercer fighters. Commerce and Crime The Free Castles are bustling with trade. They possess the only direct, untaxed route across Pintara. The law of road and river is consistently applied, and there are few banned goods. Merchants may travel the Grand Ruut in safety. As commerce grows, however, power is beginning to coalesce in the hands of wealthy merchant families. They are learning to strategically place relatives in the government, and to avoid the "4 and 1" service. Crime also thrives in the margins of Castylfrae law. Since each Castle region has a different local tax, there is a tremendous amount of coin to be made in smuggling. Free Forge-made dwarven weapons, as well as whale oil produced by the Hvalmorder orks, are in high demand. Most criminal groups in the Free Castles are quite the opposite of thugs and ruffians. Their membership must be well-read and good with numbers, for there are so many officials to bribe and laws to skirt. The crime guilds go so far as to obey the "4 and 1," sending their membership off to legitimate government service every five years. If criminal work requires violence, the guilds prefer assassins over ruffians. The "Trade" must be kept quiet. If someone is to die, they must never be found. The "Body Trade" is the most silent network of all. This brutal criminal group works to smuggle slaves and indentured servants across the Free Castles. Sometimes a noble wants to move his servants across these free lands, but does not want to lose them to escape. The Body Traders are hired. Through intimidation, bribes, illusion, hidden compartments or restraints, these vilest of criminals can move people against their will through the Free Castles, unseen. Their craft is so dangerous, it is said that, if a Body Trader's identity is compromised, he will kill witnesses, the client, and the person being transported, in order to erase any trace of evidence. Location The Free Castles occupy much of the northern coast of Pintara. With ports on the west, northern, and eastern coasts, the Free Castles occupy a critical strategic position. To the west are their mortal enemies, the orks of Hvalmorder. To the south are are a mix of allies, neutral states and unclaimed lands including the Kingship of Ruzlund, Fermi Fjora, the Weald of the Fey Siden, Abbacies Sonus, and "lumber orks." (ed. fix) Much farther south is the Pintari Mageocracy, who eye the Free Castles as their only true rival in continental domination. To the east, the Free Castles have suffered numerous attacks from the orks and gobli of the Fell Forge. What remains are wastelands and the remaining free castle of Frae Artea. To the north of the Free Castles is the great sea of Frae Mer. Currently under no one's control, the Frae Mer is contested by Hvalmorder, Free Castles, Cete tribes, and the Dwarven sea-city of Tyr Holk. Estimated Numbers The Free Castles are one of the most populous nations of Cetemar, second largest on Pintara. The last census marked 20 million subjects, with an additional 4 million residents. Humans make 80% of this number Dwarves and half-dwarves make up another 15% The remainder are a mix of races and beings. Known Towns Allies Foes Characters Current Frae-Artea The Free Artists; A free town that of whom only skilled craftsmen in paint, thread, wood, or song and their families may reside. Any race, gods, or magical craft is respected--except for illusioners. Frae-Fferm the Free Farms... this is the largest region of the Castylfrae; a collection of Tulou and bastle farms, who provide most of the food for the other cities. Hence, their defense is pledged; and an attack here is met with violent response. Frae-Marwryt The only island colony of the Castylfrae, the Marwryt, or sea-workers, specialize in boat building, especially in making ships' masts. They have side business in piracy. Frae-Maurer of Goedslocke... The Free Stonecutters; This is the most heavily defended city of the Castylfrae. Commonly called the Lock of the Gods; the city is heavily anti-magicked, with a series of duaren-built walls and gates that are said to shift and reset slowly into new positions every month. The city is populated by men and dwarves. It is built on the ground of ancient duaren Hearth city. Frae-Morthe The Free Dead; A free city named for the dead who defended it. The castle walls are for the honored dead only. Only the families of grave-diggers and caretakers live within the walls. It is used as common burial ground for all the Castylfrae; and as a stockade or prison as needed Frae-Scriptae Free Scribes... founded by escaped mage-apprentices/slaves of the Pintari, the Free Scribes are one of the smallest city-states of the Castyfrae. However, their skills are quite valued. They serve as lawyers, diplomats, and often judges, throughout the Castylfrae. To have citizenship in the town one must be able to read and write. The more languages one can read and write, the higher one's status. Men and women of any breed or history are welcome, including mages and priests who do not practice any form of enslaving magic (including the use of familiars, bound servants). "The mage who will not heat is own meal, or darn his own hose, is suited to luxury... and ill-suited for any hardship." The Scriptae Bibliotet is lags in scope and depth only to the Pintari Llyfrgell Dragea, and those libraries found in Oste Magium on the whole continent of Pintara. Frae-Voerman Located west of the Free-Farms these shepherds, haulers, and livestock drivers were once a nomadic tribe. Now settled they provide almost all of the livestock for labor and food in the Castylfrae. Most of their land is wide-open grassland without much more than the occasional palisade or yurt. However, in times of war, these cattlemen can drive all of their animals into Gwarthaig Giat (Cattle Gate): a deep, sheltered valley with natural springs and forage, as well as a secured gatehouse and barracks suitable for holding hundreds of men. The Voer are a peculiarly patriarchal society with almost no women visible at all. They are said to take "toll-wives," or "rent-wives" who will bear them sons for payment. The women, widows, or poor, unmarried daughters in the Castylfrae are given homes and status for raising Voerman sons to the age of eight; from then they are taken. Daughters are kept by the wives as their own, or sometimes sold (a practice forbidden in the free towns). Defunct, Destroyed, or Absorbed Towns maybe; not on map; proposed Frae-Slagteri The Free Slaughters; not a reference to their warring, but their craft. This town is one giant abattoir and tannery. It reeks of death and offal, but is the first and only town to freely offer citizenship to those who apprentice for 5 years, or apprentice for 2 and bring their sons. Frae-Llenador The Free Woodsmen; located north of the Free-Farms; the Woodsmen press their claims deep into rival territories. While some have learned to husband the forest resources, others have taken to the woods like locusts to grain. Most Woodsmen live in temporary shelters, and retreat to their wooden fotress, Estacada Category:Cultures